Daddy's Little Girl
by jemcarstairsfallenangel
Summary: Kati is a new student at Hogwarts, except she is joining in her third year. She joins Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they go through school, but she has a secret of her own. She truly is daddy's little girl.
1. Announcement: Thank You

This is now the new updated version. I hope you like it.

I will start the sequel soon. Probably post the first chapter sometime in the next two days.

Thank you for reading and being patient.

I love you all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Girl

"Remus, can I ask you a question?" Kati asked, as they sat down to eat. They were at the Leaky Cauldron and Kati was about to start her first year at Hogwarts, and Remus Lupin, her guardian, was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"You want to know why you are starting as a third year?" He asked. Remus knew her all too well. "Because when you turned eleven, I offered to teach you myself. I thought it would be easier, but now that I'm teaching at Hogwarts, it's better that you attend, even if you are thirteen."

"Do you think I'll be able to get into Gryffindor?"

"Of course. You are your father's daughter after all." He looked at his watch. "It's ten thirty, we should get going."

Twenty minutes later, they stood in front of the Hogwarts express. As they entered the last compartment, Kati looked at her guardian. The full moon had been last night, and Kati could tell how tired he was. As soon as he sat down in the corner, he fell asleep. Kati did likewise, tucked under his arm, pulling his cloak over them both.

She awoke to a familiar chill in the air and felt Remus move. He was standing up, producing a patronus to repel the dementor that had just appeared in the compartment. It was then that she felt pain, overwhelming pain as if her heart was tearing out of her chest. She knew this was a memory from when she was younger. No voices, only feelings. Remus wouldn't tell her what it meant; she only assumed that it had something to do with her mother.

The air became warm again and she realized there were five others in the compartment. Three boys and two girls. A boy had passed out. His hair was plastered to his forehead, but judging by the just-visible scar she recognized him as Harry Potter. It was just her luck that the first time to see him he was unconscious.

Remus gave them all chocolate, and exited the compartment. None of the others noticed she was there. Taking the forgotten cloak, and pulling it over her once more, she drifted back to sleep.

TIME CHANGE

Kati went with the rest of the school up to the castle. It was a long trek and no one asked any questions, they just assumed that she was one of them. She'd seen plenty of pictures, and what with Remus' stories she wasn't even that surprised when she glimpsed her first sight of the castle. She was even pretty sure she would be able to tell most of the teachers by face. Once in the Great Hall, a women she recognized as Professor McGonagall stopped her.

"Ms. Lupin, will you please follow me. You too Granger and Potter." She pointed to the three of them. They were led to her office, Harry and 'Granger' sending her curious looks. After watching the other two leave the office, Professor McGonagall escorted her to the Great Hall to be sorted.

Kati stood there with the first years and watched them get sorted. As each one took to their table, she became increasingly nervous. She needed to get into Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but it was Gryffindor that she had her heart set on.

After the first years were done, Professor Dumbledore spoke a few words, explaining her situation to the rest of the students. It was then that she walked up to the stool and sat down as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Ah, let's see here. You certainly have wit and brains, loyalty, bravery and strength. I know where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Kati looked back at Remus, beaming. She was in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. She sat down next to some other third years, most of whom had been in the compartment she'd been in on the train. As she looked up while the headmaster gave his speech she couldn't help but feel that this would be a more-than-fabulous year.

The next couple of days went by without a hitch. She was quickly becoming friends with the other third-year Gryffindors, in particular the dubbed 'Golden Trio'. Nothing interesting happened until Thursday, which was potions.

She, of course, knew of Professor Snape's hatred of anyone who'd ever even remotely associated kindly with Harry or his father. That included her as well, considering her guardian was one of the Marauders.

She sat down next to Hermione, who was definitely an asset when it came to knowing where to go, despite her tendency to be annoying at times, and kept her head down. She didn't want to get criticized. At least, not yet anyway. Snape started his class and she refused to look at him, letting her black hair fall in front of her face much like his did.

BANG. Something hit her desk and she jumped in her seat, looking up at the sallow face of Professor Snape. She had never seen such hatred in her life, and that was saying something.

"Tell me, Ms. Lupin, how do you prepare the beetles?" His face was inches away from hers. She looked into those cold, dark eyes defiantly.

"This textbook calls for slicing them in half, however, you could get more juice out of them by crushing them." Almost as an afterthought she added, "Sir."

Scoffing, he moved past me to Neville, a Gryffindor who was incredibly clumsy and had caught his robe on fire.

An hour and a half later the class was leaving, dropping their vial of potion at the front of the class. "Ms. Lupin. Stay."

Kati nodded to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who had waited for her to help her find her next class. They looked as if they would never see her again. Unsmiling, she turned back to Snape.

"Yes, Professor? Is there something wrong?" She was trying to sound polite, but looking into those eyes she found it hard. Those hate filled eyes made her want to curse him until he was writhing on the floor with pain. Her right hand twitched.

"I will not tolerate disrespect in my classroom, Ms. Lupin. One more comment like that, and you'll be in detention."

Before she could stop herself, she blurted. "I'm sorry, is it normal for students to get detention for answering questions?"

"Detention, Ms. Lupin. Tomorrow night, my office. Now get out of my classroom."

It wasn't until she reached the entrance hall that she sighed. Damn mouth always got her into trouble.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Detention.

"Not even a week and you already have a detention?" Hermione shook her head. "You're almost as bad as Harry."

"Snape hates me. I don't even have a choice."

Ron mumbled something, his face full of food as usual. They all ignored this. "Could you guys not tell Professor Lupin about this?"

"Don't want a lecture?" Harry asked smirking. They all knew of the relationship between the teacher and student.

She groaned. "Yeah. I really don't want one. If he finds out about this, you won't see me for about a week."

"Ron and I won't tell. Hermione?" They all looked at her.

"Fine." She snapped. "I won't tell."

"Too late." An all-too-familiar voice spoke behind her. Kati spun around to see Remus.

"Professor Snape informed me that you had received a detention. What did you do?" he asked exasperatedly.

"I answered a question and I might have made a comment I shouldn't have." She said, the pitch of her voice going higher as the sentence progressed until it was almost a question.

Remus sighed. "Just be careful tonight. Watch your mouth."

Kati nodded and watched her guardian walk away.

"Well, no lecture. Do you want me to let the Fat Lady know you'll be in late?" Hermione asked.

"Please!" Kati hugged her. She looked at her watch and groaned. "It's almost five. I have to go. If I don't come out alive, Hermione, you so don't get my books."

She walked into Snape's office and looked around. There were jars filled with god knows what everywhere. She inspected one that looked like a baby chick when she heard a cold voice behind her.

"Find something interesting?"

She turned around, her face expressionless. "No sir."

He held out his hand. "Wand."

She hesitated before giving him her wand. He pointed to a door. "Clean it." Then he walked away, locking the door behind him.

She opened the door to find a whole bunch of jars shattered, their contents splattered all over the floor and the walls. It almost looked like the professor had thrown the jars against the wall in a fit of rage or something. Maybe that's exactly what happened. She spotted a mop. How the hell was she supposed to clean this? Wearily, she bent down and started taking the larger pieces of glass and throwing them in a wastebasket just inside the door with,next to the mop. Her hands became sticky with the liquids quickly. This was going to be a long detention.

Three hours later, Snape came through the door to find Kati still working diligently. She was almost done, and she didn't notice him come in the room.

"Not done yet? You are so incredibly incompetent." He sat in a chair, watching her scrub the floor.

"I have been working the whole time professor. This is a hard mess to clean up." She bit her lip, hoping that was a sincere enough response. Apparently it was, because he kept silent. She glanced over to him. He was reading the Daily Prophet at his desk.

"You aren't fooling me, Ms. Lupin. I know your secret."

She gritted her teeth. It was so hard to be polite around him when all she wanted to do was make a smartass comment. Until this moment, she had been free to do so, sometimes even making others laugh. Now, she had to bite her tongue.

"What would that be Professor?" She said, almost tersely.

"I know. I know it all." Those tones, like the greasy, sticky, and slimy floor she had to clean, made goose bumps appear on the back of Kati's neck. She started scrubbing even more fiercely. She needed to leave, and soon.

"Just know this. I will do everything in my power to get your dear daddy sacked, and you out of this school."

Her lip was bleeding. She couldn't help it. There was no other way of shutting her up. She scrubbed hastily, trying to keep her mind occupied.

It was nine o'clock when she left the dungeon, sucking on her bleeding lip. Slumped against a wall in the entrance hall, she noticed that the front doors were open. After looking around to check that she was alone she slipped out the doors heading towards the Forbidden Forest. She settled down underneath a tree, where the moonlight was just shining through, and inspected her hands. With dismay she noted that not only was there glass in her hands the combination of potions ingredients made her hands burn.

A snap made her stand up, her wand in her hand instantly, wincing from the pain. There was a large, black dog standing to her right, looking at her. Kati relaxed, sat back down, and waved for the dog to come nearer.

"I don't bite." The dog walked toward her slowly. She stretched her hand out, letting the dog smell her. His muzzle touched her hand, licking the cuts. "Hey boy. Are you lonely too?"

He inched closer, continuing to lick her wounds. Thankfully they were on a side of her hand that was glass-free.

"They're just cuts. I'm fine."

He seemed to understand and instead put his head in her lap. She leaned up against the tree, stroking his fur with the back of her hands. It was so soft. He looked almost half starved, the poor thing. Kati started talking to the dog, wanting, _needing_ someone to rant to. She talked about what was bothering her, school, the detention with the Potions Master, and how she felt like she couldn't ever really fit in what with her guardian being both her DADA teacher _and_ a werewolf. His head perked when he heard this and she laughed.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe but he's the closest thing I have to a father."

Soon, she was yawning, and, looking at her watch, she noticed it was midnight. She kissed the dog's nose. "I'll bring food for you tomorrow if you meet me here." He barked, and liked her cheek. She smiled. "Keep out of trouble."

An hour later, after sneaking around the castle and dodging teachers, she was lying in her bed, bandaging her hands, and smiling at the prospect of having someone to talk to who understood her like no one else.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Friend to Call Her Own.

Kati missed breakfast the next morning, so she went down to the kitchens to get some food. Remus had told her vaguely where it was, so she headed towards that section of the castle. She met only a couple of Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs before seeing the portrait. She tickled the pear and was almost immediately overwhelmed by the sight of house elves cleaning up the meal she had just missed. One of the house elves came up to her.

"What can I get for you Miss?" He said, bowing low.

"Some chicken legs and some bread, if you don't mind." Almost before she'd finished her sentence he'd run off to prepare the food.

Ten minutes later, she walked out of the front doors. It was a cool day with not a cloud in the sky, the sun barely hidden behind the trees of the forbidden forest, which happened to be her destination. She walked to the same tree she had visited the night before, laid her head back on the trunk, and waited.

She had drifted off to sleep and was woken up by a muzzle on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open, wide with shock, before she recognized what had awoken her. The dog was back, as she had hoped, and he looked as though he hadn't eaten since their last meeting.

She smiled. "Hungry?" and brought out the sack of food. Two chicken legs and half a loaf of bread. "I would've brought water, but I figured we can take a trip to the lake if you get thirsty."

The dog barked and leaped up, licking her face and covering her in kisses. Kati started laughing, trying to push him off of her. "Stop it. Eat."

She pulled her cloak tighter around herself, and watched the dog eat. He must have been ravenous, having stripped one leg down to the bone in less than a minute. The second one was gone in the same amount of time.

He sat on her lap, and she brought her cloak around them both. She felt safe and warm. The weight on her lap was comfortable, and the heat coming from the body made her all fuzzy inside. For once in her life, she felt as though she wasn't alone.

Once again, she started telling the dog everything. This time, she told him of her childhood, school, the friends she has made, everything. Her hopes, dreams, and even her fears. Occasionally, he would lick her hand or nuzzle into her, comforting her when she came across something that was painful to talk about.

She did this all weekend, sneaking out in the morning after a visit to the kitchens, sitting in the Forbidden Forest, spilling her heart out to a dog that seemed to understand her better than even Remus.

Then Monday came, with Care of Magical Creatures right after lunch. She, along with all the other third years in Gryffindor and Slytherin, made their way to Hagrid's hut. She sighed and went ahead, running into Draco in the process.

"Sorry." She said sarcastically, and continued running up to give Hagrid a hug.

Hagrid led the class into the forbidden forest where he had several Hippogriffs tied. The whole class was instantly afraid, though Kati laughed a little. These were magnificent creatures, and she had always found them to be beautiful. However, she didn't want to be the first to go up to them. One wrong move and they could kill you.

She watched in awe as Harry bowed to Buckbeak the Hippogriff, and earned its trust so easily. He even rode the creature! She could feel the tension lift as students walked up to one of the dozen or so Hippogriffs in the clearing. Walking up to Buckbeak, Harry patted her on the shoulder and walked over to Hagrid, where the teacher congratulated him.

"Malfoy, go share with Kati." Hagrids booming bass voice announced. Her heart sank, but she approached the Hippogriff, looked straight into its yellow eyes, and bowed at the waist, never blinking. Slowly, and to her utter amazement, it bowed back. Kati was petting it, humming softly to it, when she looked over to Draco. Then she heard it.

"You aren't so mean at all, you great ugly brute."

Kati knew what would come next, and she pushed Draco out of the way. The Hippogriff's Talons raked her back and she fell, face first, into the dirt. Then everything went black.

She woke up hours later, dim light illuminating the Hospital Wing. As she slowly noticed more about her surroundings she heard the sound of someone crying. She turned over slowly, and to her greatest astonishment noticed that Draco was sitting next to her. With, and her mouth fell open in shock, tear tracks on his face.

Kati was speechless. She had never seen, or even heard of, Draco acting like this. "Draco?"

He wiped away his tears, realizing she was awake. "Hey."

"What are you doing here? What happened?"

"That stupid Hippogriff slashed your back. You-" He took a deep breath. "You saved my life."

Kati sat up. "Oh gosh Malfoy, it's nothing like that. You're just over reacting. I feel fine." It was a lie. Her head was pounding, and her back hurt. She could feel the slashes, although she was positive Madame Pomfrey had already healed them.

"You should go. It's almost curfew and I don't really think you want detention."

He nodded and stood up, pulling his hood over his head to cover his red eyes and swollen face, and walked out of the hospital wing without another word.

Kati laid back on the pillows and closed her eyes. Today had been a strange day indeed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Boggarts and Strange Slytherins.

Kati joined her classmates for Defense Against the Dark Arts the next day, after having been inspected by Madame Pomfrey. Remus had refused to tell her what he had planned for his first lesson, and she was as excited as everyone else to see what it would be. When she entered the classroom, everyone crowded around her, asking her how she felt after the attack from Buckbeak. She told them politely that she was okay, and had started to become impatient when Remus entered the room.

"We are not in here for today's lesson I'm afraid. If you would please follow me."

He led them to the teacher's lounge. Professor Snape was sitting in an armchair reading the Daily Prophet when the class entered. After a few exchanges of words, Professor Snape left and Remus announced that they would be dealing with boggarts. Kati just stood in the back of the room, trying to blend into the shadows.

Remus called Neville to the front of the class, whispered something in his ear, and opened the door to the wardrobe where he had captured the boggart. The form of Severus Snape emerged from the wardrobe and Neville's face lost all of it's color and his hand started shaking. After a few moments, he gathered enough courage and with a simple flick of his wand, and an incantation, Snape was wearing a dress complete with hat and a bright red handbag. Kati laughed along with the rest of the class, delighted with the form of Neville's success.

Soon, everyone was forming a line. Kati didn't join them. In truth, she really didn't know what would happen if she came face to face with the boggart, and it scared her. Perhaps Remus, in pain. She does fear for the man who raised her. For him to be in pain, to suffer, is something she not only saw almost on a daily basis, but something she wanted to avoid. Kati always worked as hard as she could to make sure Remus was as happy as he could be, or perhaps it could be something else entirely.

She watched each person go against the boggart, laughing as each fear turned into something funny. Just as Harry was going to go up, wand in hand, prepared to face the boggart, Remus stood in front of him, she gasped inaudibly, hoping, praying, that no one saw his boggart. The full moon in front of him made her tense, hairs on her arms standing on end. Suddenly, it was gone, and it was turned into a ballon and flew into the wardrobe. Almost immediately, Remus dismissed the class.

Halfway down the hall towards charms, Kati made an excuse to Harry saying she wasn't feeling well and went back to the teachers' lounge. It was deserted.

"Lupin, what are you doing?" a snide, sarcastic, familiar voice asked.

"Shut it Draco. I'm going to see that boggart."

"Why?"

She blushed. "None of your business." She mumbled. Checking that the coast was clear, she walked up to the wardrobe, took a shaky breath, and flicked her wand.

The door opened to reveal a man. His long, black hair swaying as he walked. This man was handsome, and his bright grey eyes were alive, and cheerful, and nothing like the pictures in the Daily Prophet. He was smiling, and her breath caught in her throat. She was afraid, deathly afraid of this man, this calm, cool, smiling, joking man. She wanted to see the killer. She needed to see it. She didn't want her perspective on this man to change.

Before she could do anything, Remus appeared next to the man. Her heart beat faster and her palms became sweaty. All color left her face. Slowly, Sirius brought out a knife. Kati wanted to scream, to do anything, but she couldn't move her limbs. A flash of silver and blood spurted everywhere. It was then that Kati realized she was crying.

A blonde head appeared in front of her, shielding her, and suddenly, a tall man with long platinum blonde hair was standing in front of Draco.

"You are disowned. Move out of this house. You are no longer my son." He said in a cold, emotionless voice.

"Riddikulus" Draco managed in a whisper. The man was being pushed into the wardrobe, and Draco flicked his wand to lock it again.

Kati was still crying silently. Draco knelt next to her.

"That's what you are afraid of? Sirius Black killing your dad?"

She turned her back to him. Her one rule was to never let anyone see her cry. It was a sign of weakness. Draco put his hand on her shoulder and, to her utter amazement, pulled her into a hug. Her arms were shaking when she clutched at his robes, clinging to him.

Five minutes later, they broke apart and headed for their next class, neither of them looking at each other. Kati knew that she would have to confront him about it later, but now, she really didn't want to talk to anyone. At least, no one in the castle. That night, she would once again go to the woods. Maybe the dog would be able to comfort her.

He did, and she even named him. Padfoot, after a story Remus had told her when she was younger. The dog seemed to like it, and he took away all of her fears and troubles with a simple nudge of his nose, or a bark.

That night, her sleep was disturbed by nightmares full of blood.


	6. Chapter 5

Chaper 5:Pranks

Two weeks passed without a word, or look between Draco and Kati. She was busy anyway. The twins had gotten her to help them with a prank on the Slytherin Quiddich team. Kati was all for it. Pranks were something of a pastime of hers. She once put frogs in a teacher's desk drawer. The teacher had squealed, scrambled backwards and fell over her chair. Remus had always scolded her in the principal's office, but then laughed with her on the way home. The pranks had always been harmless.

This prank though, could go very wrong. It's a good thing the twins are excellent with charms, but they are crap when it comes to potions. That was why they had captured Kati in the entrance hall right after lunch.

Kati yelped. Two arms were slung around her neck. The red haired twins dragged her into a corner of the entrance hall.

"We hear you are excellent at potions." Fred said.

"And we need a potion brewed for a prank." George spoke.

"On the Slytherin Quiddich team." Fred Chimed in.

"So, are you in?" they said in unison.

A mischievous grin spread across her face. "I'm in."

So here they are, hiding in the stands of the Quidditch pitch, Fred carrying a tin full of cookies. Just the other day, Kati had mixed a potion to put in them. Abigail, a Slytherin first year, was behind them,

"We need you to give these to the team." George was explaining.

"Where's my money?" Abigail said in a high squeaky, annoying voice.

George pulled out ten galleons. "Now go give it to them, and then I'll give you the money."

She skipped out onto the pitch, tin in hand, and went up to Marcus Flint. "Here. I wanted to make you guys cookies. Good luck with the match! Ground those Griffindor's into dust!" And she skipped out.

"Excellent." Fred whispered as his twin gave the first year her money. They turned to watch.

The players were sitting on the grass snarfing down the cookies. Kati noticed Draco was sitting pretty much by himself. She felt kinda bad when she realized that he would be pranked too, but she figured he would get her back sometime. If he found out it was her who brewed the potion.

"And now we wait." The twins said.

As the boys walked back to the castle, Kati stayed to watch practice. Draco was good. Well, decent. If he worked harder than he was, he could become quite good. Maybe good enough to beat Harry. She snuck back before practice was over, so as not to run into any of the Slytherins.

The next day, she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, eager to see how successful her little potion had been, and was met with the most beautiful sight that topped any of her other pranks.

Every single member of the Slytherin Quidditch team's skin, from head to toe, was bright blue. They had tried to hide it, with cloaks, scarves, and gloves, but it was useless, everyone could see the blue.

She laughed along with everyone else. Draco really did look like a smurf, with his almost white hair and his newly blue skin. The twins were having the most fun, Fred holding George who was almost of his seat in a fit of giggles. She walked past them and sat next to Hermione.

"Hey Kati, do you know what happened to the Slytherins?" Ron asked.

She picked up a piece of toast. "Nope. No idea. Fred and George must have something to do with it though."

"We know they did, but we didn't see you last night. Where were you? For that matter, where have you been every night this week? I hear you come in late every night!" Hermione said, putting down her book, a rare sight.

"Oh, I've been studying in an empty classroom. Some of these classes are too much for me. I didn't learn a lot of this stuff and McGonagall has me studying stuff you guys did in your first year." She lied casually.

"Then why didn't you ask me to help you?" Hermione asked, obviously offended.

"Hermione, you are taking ten extra classes, why would I ask you to help when you are buried under a mountain of homework yourself?"

The subject was dropped as they ate, and attended their classes as normal. Draco was in almost every one of Kati's classes, and The expressions on the teachers faces were priceless. Professor McGonagall was the best. The whole class could've sworn that they saw her smile.

It was only after dinner did Draco corner her. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Maybe."

"What the Fuck? Why did you do this? When will it wear off?" He was backing her farther into the corner, their chests almost touching.

"Because someone asked me to. That will wear off by tomorrow morning. I think you and your teammates have gotten enough humiliation for one day." She said defiantly into his moon grey eyes.

He relaxed. "Ok then."

"How did you figure I had something to do wit it?"

"Umm... Abigal told me."

"Told them never trust a Slytherin." She muttered.

He backed away, breaking eye contact. "Yeah." He turned away.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. " I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't think she was very trustworthy."

"Whatever. I know what you meant. I'll see you around." He walked away, and Kati couldn't help but stare at him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hogsmeade.

Walking down the road to Hogsmeade, Kati was humming to herself. She didn't mind going alone, although the lack in money did depress her somewhat, she had enough money to get some chocolate.

Walking down the crowded street, she took in her surroundings. She had only been here once before when she was younger, so being here, able to go into all the shops, was an incredible experience. She gawked at the multi colored shops and the different people walking around, it was all so magical.

She stopped into Honeydukes and bought herself some chocolate, although spending almost half an hour looking at every single available candy and checking the price before choosing her favorite candy. Chocolate, and a lot of it, something she had learned to love from Remus. She bit off a small piece and walked out of the shop, enjoying the crisp day, and walked back down the street when she saw Zonko's.

This was her kind of shop full of items to prank with. She stopped gawking when she spotted a familiar blonde head outside. She hid in an alleyway and watched him as he started heading to the Shrieking Shack. Making sure there was enough space between her and Draco, she followed. Wondering why he was going off by himself. Just the other day, the Daily Prophet had reported that Sirius Black was sighted not too far from Hogwarts and no one took chances anymore.

He stopped in a clearing, and leaned up against a tree, closing his eyes. She watched him and realized that there were tears falling down his face. Steady beads made his flushed cheeks shine. Pulling her cloak even more tightly around herself, she walked out into his line of sight.

"What's wrong?"

Draco jumped, looked around, stood up, his back facing her, and started walking away. "Nothing."

Kati ran in front of him and pushed him into a pile of leaves, then landed right beside him, instigating a fight. He caught on. They started rolling around in the clearing, each battling for dominance while shouts and fits of laughter filled the air.

Kati gave up after her lungs started burning from the cold and they both became out of breath. Draco had her pinned, their faces inches from each others.

"Feel better?" Kati asked.

"I thought you don't trust Slytherins." He said, getting off of her and lying in the grass next to her.

"God Draco, that's not what I meant. Abigail wasn't trustworthy. I knew that. I didn't mean all Slytherins."

"So you would trust me?" It was almost a whisper.

"I don't see why not." She could feel the heat coming from his fingers, centimeters from hers.

They laid there until it got unbearably cold and they walked silently to school just in time for dinner where they took their seats on the other side of the Great Hall.

After dinner, Kati walked up to the common room, only to find a crowd surrounding the Fat Lady. She moved her way through the crowd and saw a sight that nearly stopped her heart. The portrait was slashed. There were cries of "SIRIUS BLACK." Echoing around the castle. As Percy escorted the Griffindors to the Great Hall where they would be spending the night, she searched for Remus, trying to find him, to have him confirm or deny what she suspected, that he had come for her.

Lying in one of the purple sleeping bags on the floor of the Great Hall, she couldn't sleep. Draco was next to her, his eyes closed, his body jerking as if he was having a nightmare. She didn't dare wake him, since the nightmares would only come back. Professor Dumbledore and Snape had just entered the hall, and she listened closely as Snape accused Remus of letting Black into the castle. Kati doubted Remus even knew where he was, much less helping him. Once the Professors left the hall, she woke Draco, scooting closer to him. His eyes were fearful and it took him a couple of seconds to realize where he was.

"Shhhh... It's okay. You're safe." She whispered.

"Are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"No. I don't think I could if I tried." She said, making sure Percy was on the other side of the hall. "What was your nightmare about?" She asked.

His pale cheeks flushed. "I don't want to tell you."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" She pouted a little.

"It's not that. I just don't want to tell you."

She nodded. "Ok."

Draco fell back asleep, and Kati just simply lay there, listening and looking up at the sky, her mind filled with wonder. Why would Sirius Black be here?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Cold, numbness, sweat dripping down her face. Kati was sick, and there was nothing she could do about it. She just wanted to lie there and sleep, but Hermione was waking her up.

"Kati, you're burning up!"

"Thanks for the observation." Kati said between coughs that made her chest hurt.

I'm taking you to the hospital wing. There isn't going to be anyone here to take care of you with the Quidditch game and everything. Come on."

"No. I just want to sleep." Kati protested. Hermione ignored her and she pulled on arm over her shoulders and helped Kati up and walked her gingerly down the stairs.

"Ron, can you carry her to the hospital wing?" She asked after Kati had plopped down in an armchair.

"Why do I have to do it?" He looked at Kati. "Oh man, you don't look good."

"That's the point, and with everyone gone because of the game she should really be in the hospital wing."

"Fine." Ron picked her up bridal style in his arms, despite Kati's constant complaining that she could walk. Hermione followed them. Halfway there, they ran into no other than Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy.

"Should you three be down by the Quidditch pitch?" Snape leered at them, taking in the sight.

"We were just taking Kati to the Hospital Wing. She's ill Professor." Hermione explained.

"That's absurd. Ms. Lupin is obviously trying to deceive us all to get out of attending this Quidditch match. Weasely, put her down."

Ron set Kati on her feet. Her eyes were barely open, but she recognized Draco and Snape. Her head became dizzy and she swayed on the spot, only to clutch the wall, coughing, and heaving.

"You see, she needs the hospital wing." Said Ron, who took ahold of her arm. Draco also reached out to catch her, but pulled his hand back immediately, acting as though he hadn't done anything. At that point, they were joined by Professor McGonagall.

"Oh Severus, good I've found you. The match is going to begin in twenty minutes, we should head down there immediately." She stopped when she noticed the students. "Weasley, Granger, Lupin, Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"We were on our way to take Kati to the hospital wing before heading down to the match Professor, she is very ill."

"I can see that Ms. Granger. Try and hurry it up. You don't want to miss the match." She shook her head. "Meanwhile, why don't we head down there ourselves, Severus, Mr. Malfoy?"

Ron scooped her up and nearly ran to the hospital wing. They dropped her in a bed and ran out, telling her they would check on her after the match.

She lay there, listening to the rain pounding the windows. This is the worst day to play Quidditch. The last thought in her mind before she went to sleep was. _I__hope__no__one__gets__hurt._

She awoke to a scuffling of feet and voices beside her. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly only to see Harry being brought in on a stretcher. From what she heard, he had fallen off his broom due to Dementors, and Professor Dumbledore had saved him. No one noticed she was there, so she laid back on her pillows and listened as Ron, Hermione, and the entire Griffindor Quidditch team talk about what had happened. Hufflepuff had won, and Harry's broom was in the Whomping Willow.

Apparently, she had fallen asleep, because it was dark when she opened her eyes. Harry was in the bed next to her, but there was another figure sitting beside her. A figure with blonde hair and green robes.

Draco was sleeping in his chair, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. She had no idea how long he had been there, but she was grateful. Laying back down, facing him, she closed her eyes smiling, her head was still pounding, face sweaty, and her chest hurt, but she wasn't alone.

Three hours later, she woke up once more, but this time, she poked Draco on the cheek and laughed silently when his head bounced out of his hands and snapped up.

"Good morning." She said, her voice raspy from coughing and over use.

He rubbed his neck. "Morning my arse. My neck hurts."

"That is your fault. Why were you here to begin with?"

"I don't know, but I was planning to leave before you woke up. Everyone was so worried about Potter, I noticed you were still here."

"I'm hungry." Kati said suddenly. "I haven't eaten in a long time."

A slight smile crossed his face. "Well sounds like you are better."

"I'm a good actress. This isn't the first time I've had to pretend I'm all better." She glanced over to Harry who was still sleeping.

Madame Pomfrey came out of her office at that time. Harry woke with a start and some mumbling.

"How are you feeling today Ms. Lupin?" She asked, taking no notice to Draco.

"I feel a lot better. Can I go down and have some breakfast?"

"Not until I make sure you are well."

It was twenty minutes before Kati left, and that was with a good shower. Once again, they parted ways, one to Gryffindor, one to Slytherin. Complete opposites, and yet, they seemed to understand each other.

However, Kati knew, deep down, he would never accept her. If he knew who she really was, if he knew, he would reject her. He would hate her, she only prayed, that he never discovered the truth.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Harry walked down with Kati for breakfast on Monday to a crowd surrounding Harry asking if he was alright from his fall. Kati took her seat and looked around. Draco was imitating Harry falling off his broom. They were crude and mean, and they made the Slytherin table laugh. She didn't like to see this side of him.

She ignored him throughout potions, where he made dementor imitations only to get something thrown at him by Ron. Snape wasn't making things better. He still looked at her with loathing, still took points from Gryffindor wherever he could.

Remus was back teaching, but Kati could see that he wasn't fully ready to come back to work. He had trouble standing and was using his cane. It had been months since he had needed that. After the complaining about Snape's assignment on recognizing a werewolf when he had filled in last week, they had started right where they left off.

She and Harry stayed after class, waiting until everyone else had left before she turned to Remus, who was sitting in a chair in front of the class, exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" Kati asked him.

"I'm alright. It's you I'm worried about. Madame Pomfrey said you were really bad. I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you."

She inched closer, carefully sat on his lap, and put her arms around his neck. "I know it's your job to worry about me, but I worry about you. That was my fault for being out late. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

Remus chuckled "It is so unfortunate that you developed some of my habits."

"What habits? Caring about you is a habit?" She asked indignantly.

They laughed. "You might want to go to class. I'll see you later."

She kissed a new scar on his cheek and headed out, leaving Remus and Harry to bond.

"Draco. Stop. Stop it right now." It was during Care of Magical Creatures and Draco was making fun of Harry. Kati had had enough.

"Come on Lupin, It was hilarious."

She wanted to slap that smug look off his face. "Falling off a broom is no laughing matter Malfoy. How about I drop you off your broom from fifty feet in the air and see if you think it's funny."

He faltered just for a second, and then his face became serious, dangerous. He stepped closer to her so they were face to face, his only a few inches above her own. "Is that a threat, Lupin?"

She stood her ground. "What do you think?"

"I bet you can't even fly a broom!" He laughed. By this time, Crabbe and Goyle had joined him on either side. She wasn't scared.

"Let's see shall we? When shall we do this then?" She said, shaking off the tug on her sleeve. It was obviously Hermione.

"Tomorrow. Quidditch pitch, after classes. You'd better be there Lupin. Good luck finding a good broom." The Slytherins laughed.

She only smiled. "Tomorrow it is." He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

It was the general rule that first years couldn't bring their own brooms, but she was no ordinary first year. One year, for Christmas, Remus had given her a broomstick. That was what she was pulling out of her trunk as she sat in the dorm alone.

It wasn't a new one, not like Draco's Nimbus, but it was a good one, and she had taken very good care of it. Running her hand along the slender handle, she whispered "You ready for a test drive?" She could feel it vibrating with excitement.

Kati loved to fly. Remus had told her that her favorite toy was a little broomstick that she had gotten when she was only a year old. Ever since, she had always wanted a broom, but unable to afford one. Finally, when she turned eleven, he had gotten her one for Christmas. It was her only present, but she couldn't have been happier.

Now, she was about to go up against Draco Malfoy, seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. This was no big deal. She saw him practice. He wasn't all that good. She was.

Walking down to the Quidditch pitch, hair tied back, broom in hand, everyone stared. It seemed as if the whole school had come out for this. Slytherins glared, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws encouraged her. She heard non of these. Kati was focused, in her own little world. She barely saw Remus, who was smiling.

They stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, Madame Hooch in between them. "This is how it will go. I will release a snitch, and two bludgers. Choose one beater.

"George. You mind?" She asked.

"Nope. We'll smash them to bits." He said, standing behind her, his own broom in hand. Draco's beater was a large sixth year who looked like he was as smart as a bag of rocks.

"Mount your brooms!" She released the bludgers and then the snitch. "GO!"

She took off, George behind her. She had to admit, Draco had the advantage here. She had never had to catch a snitch before, but she had caught golfballs. Maybe the training she had given herself would help.

She soared high, keeping three eyes out. One on Draco, one on the bludgers, and one in the sky, looking for the snitch. She soared above the others, looking, when a bludger came her way. She ducked, spun, and saw a glint of gold.

She dived.

Malfoy followed immediately. She could barely see the snitch when- BAM! Her side was hit. She smashed into Draco and managed to pull the broom up with one hand. The other clutching her side. She must have broken at least two ribs.

"You might as well give up Lupin! You're injured." Draco taunted, he was several feet above her, unharmed.

"Give up? I'm just getting started!" She gripped the broom with both hands and soared up, scanning the surrounding area for just a glint of gold.

"Kati, you ok? I'm sorry. " George was hitting a bludger toward Draco.

"I'm fine George, jut keep your eye out." There. Gold. She could see it by where the Gryffindors were sitting. She plunged toward the stands before Draco could even see her. He was on her tail in seconds. She stretched her arm out as it changed directions and went up into the clouded sky. She followed, hand outstretched, reaching, inching forward on her broom, willing it to go faster. She could feel her lungs tighten, her breathing becoming shallow.

Then her hand closed around something round and smooth. She stopped suddenly, and looked at it. A little gold ball with wings. The snitch. She had done it. She had won.

Her heart was so happy she could just scream. Instead, she dove, holding the snitch above her head. The crowd cheered. No one would forget this. George flew toward her and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you George." She said. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Anything to put that little twit in his place." He said with an ear to ear grin.

She had to go to the hospital wing for her ribs. She was right. Two were broken. After Madame Pomfrey had healed them and bandaged her torso for good measure, she was allowed to go back to the common room where she was met with a huge party.

She finally snuck away at around ten, and she went to the Shrieking Shack, where Padfoot was waiting for her. She brought some food from the party and gave it to him. Then, Kati told him all about her victory out on the Quidditch pitch. And, for the first time, she fell asleep on the bed, the dog curled up beside her.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Confront and Confess

"How can you two do this?" Ron asked

Hermione looked up. "What?"

"Study like this? Don't you want to go out and have fun? Fred and George were thinking about starting a snowball fight out on the grounds."

Kati and Hermione were in the common room, studying. They both needed each other to help with the potions assignment the boys were too lazy to start.

"Hogsmeade is tomorrow, then we will relax." Kati replied, not taking her eyes off of her roll of parchment which was half full of the essay she was writing.

At that exact moment, Harry walked through the portrait hole and Hermione let out a sigh. "Finally."

"Kati, we need to talk to you." Hermione said once Harry had joined them.

"About what?" Kati looked at them nervously.

"You spending all this time with Malfoy! You know he's a git right?" Suddenly she was caught between Ron and Harry with nowhere to go.

"Don't think we didn't notice. You save him from Buckbeak, then you go sleep next to him when Sirius Black got into the school, and then he acts concerned about you when you got sick? What's going on?"

Kati was stunned. She thought she was being sneaky, but then again, they have eyes and ears everywhere. "I don't know. We-we get each other. I don't know exactly what's going on."

"We just think it's strange for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being friends. Especially you and Malfoy. It's just odd." Harry made a face like there was dung under his nose.

"He's not a bad person. You just make him out to be one. Yeah, he's stupid, and he's cocky, but he's not bad. Just because he's in Slytherin! I have family members who are in Slytherin, does that make me bad?" She was starting to get angry now, and a split second after she had said all of this, she stopped.

"What do you mean you have family in Slytherin?" Hermione seemed to be the only one who caught this little bit of information.

"On my mom's side." She stammered.

"I thought your mom was a muggle." Ron spoke up.

Kati froze for a moment before confessing, "Ok, so Professor Lupin isn't my real dad."

"We all knew that much." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You look nothing like him."

"He's my godfather, my real father died when I was young shortly after my mom did from giving birth to me." She lied casually, with a little bit of nerves in there for performance measure. She hated lying, but the skill was too good not to use, especially at a time like this. They couldn't find out now. Not now.

"Ok. Then," Hermione relaxed. "We were just wondering."

The next day was another trip to Hogsmeade. Kati was excited for this one because Ron and Hermione had asked her to accompany them on this trip. They were walking down toward Honeydukes, pulling scarves and cloaks tighter around their cold bodies. Once they reached the candy store, they looked around.

"What do you think Harry would like?" Hermione asked, looking at the chocolate.

"Hey, look over here!" Ron and Hermione went to look at the unusual tastes. She had looked there, and Harry would hate those. Kati stayed at the chocolate and chose two different kinds. Dark chocolate, and a wonderful milk chocolate. By the time she got back, Harry was with them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Fred and George gave this to me." He revealed a map. She had heard of this map once. Remus had told her about it when she was little. He had created it.

"Wow. That could come in handy." She said instead.

"You guys want to go to The Three Broomsticks and get something warm to drink?" Hermione asked, looking outside. It looked like a blizzard.

"Yeah." Kati said. She glanced at Harry, who didn't have a cloak with him. "Here." She passed her scarf to him.

"Thanks." Harry wrapped it around himself.

They trudged through the snow to The Three Broomsticks. Once inside, they found a table as Hermione went to get the drinks. Kati sat next to Harry and pulled out the chocolate.

"Are you addicted to that stuff or something?" Ron asked.

"Pretty much." Kati shrugged.

Hermione came back with the drinks and at that precise moment, the door opened to reveal the people they did not expect to see. Several teachers with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

Kati pushed Harry under the table and Hermione moved the Christmas tree so that is was in front of them, but they could still hear everything that they were talking about. She just sipped her butterbeer and looked around, listening to the conversation between the adults at the table. They were talking about Sirius Black. She didn't want to hear this. Instead she distracted her mind with thoughts of what she would do over Christmas break. It didn't work.

This story was nothing new. She had heard it before, but never with so much disgust. She almost recited it to herself after a while, and then she heard the words that made the blood drain from her face. He's godfather to Harry. He's coming into the castle for Harry. She stood up, took her cloak off of herself and shoved it underneath the table to Harry, and told Ron and Hermione that she would see them later.

She ran out, ignoring the cold. She didn't feel. She couldn't feel anything other than shock at the news she had just heard. Black had escaped to come after Harry. HARRY of all people. He didn't come here for Remus. Maybe he didn't know Remus was here. She just gave up and sat on a rock on the pathway to Hogwarts, tears dripping down her face. She wiped them away angrily. Why should she care? He ruined her life. His reckless actions told her everything she needed to know about him. Sirius Black, the traitor.

Kati was frozen when she got to Hogwarts. She lay in bed, huddled in her blankets, trying to warm herself up, wishing she had Padfoot beside her. Wishing she had some kind of reassurance, some kind of hope, that everything will be alright.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Transformation

Kati got up early and walked down to the common room. No one was up so she took this opportunity to sit down with a book by the fire and started reading. It was an old, tattered edition of The Rats of NIMH. It was the first book Remus had ever bought her and it just so happened to be one of her favorites. Reading was one of those things she and Remus happened to have in common.

Two hours later, Ron and Hermione came down and joined her, neither looking at her or saying a word about the day before. It was almost lunch when Harry came down, hair a mess as usual, looking groggy.

Kati buried herself in her book, ignoring the other three. They had a long conversation about Sirius Black and the other two were trying to get Harry's mind off of the subject. Kati finally shut her book and joined them as they walked to Hagrids.

It was there that they learned that Buckbeak was going to be sentenced to death. Apparently, Draco had told his father about the near fatal attack. She offered what comforting words she could, and left, heading toward the castle, just wanting this day to get over with. Besides, she had promised to meet up with Remus. He had wanted to talk to her.

"Kati. You don't look well." His smile faltering when he saw her entering his office.

"I'm alright. It's having to deal with Harry. Are you ready for the full moon? I'll go with you if you want."

"That would be wonderful if you would join me. I think we can manage that much, just this once." He smiled.

"YAY!" Kati gave him a huge hug. "I'll be able to be Nuzzles. I haven't done that in a while." There was a short pause. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes. You should go down for lunch soon and then meet me at the shrieking shack."

Kati hadn't felt his happy in a long time. The prospect of going back when everything was so easy and simple was something that she yearned, something she needed. She spotted his collection of records and put one on. Duke Ellington started playing, filling the room.

"I was wondering when you were going to find those." He chuckled and started humming along with the music.

"Don't start singing again, you know you're rubbish at it." Kati gave him a joking smile and automatically squealed as he started tickling her.

It was almost dark when Kati snuck down into the shack to find Remus laying on the bed, an empty goblet on the bedside table. It was only an hour until is transformation and Remus needed to preserve his energy. A split second later, Kati was the oh so familiar black wolf. Her hearing, smell, and sight magnified. She missed this freedom. Although it was a little overwhelming at first, she quickly got used to it. Kati climbed on top of the bed and licked Remus' face.

He smiled. "It's almost time Nuzzles. Are you ready for this?"

She laid down next to him, her head on his chest, looking at him through dark eyes. She inched forward, nuzzling his jaw. That was where she got the nickname Nuzzles. At first she hated the nickname, but soon she grew to love it, because it was a private joke between her and Remus. When she had become and animagus, she was ten. Remus had told her about Hogwarts, and since his friends did that for him, maybe she could do the same. She spent three years figuring it out, until she finally got it right. So one Christmas, she transformed for him.

The look of pure shock on his face was priceless. He couldn't stop staring at her wolf form. She never figured out exactly why. She always thought it was just because of what she had done or because she was a wolf, but there was something else there.

Mentally shaking herself, she sniffed the air. Remus had minutes. She got off of him and prepared herself to watch him transform.

She hated watching. His monthly transformations were something she hated. He went through so much pain every month and never complained. She always wished she was more like that. Kati saw the pupils dilate, and then his bones started shifting. A scream escaping his mouth. That scream nearly broke her heart. Here he was, in agony, and there was nothing she could do, she just watched as the wolf took form. Ten agonizing minutes later, there stood the wolf in front of her. She cautiously went up to him, allowing the wolf to get used to her after the long absence. Once she was reassured nothing had changed, she put her guard up, waiting for him to try to bite and scratch himself. He did, and every time, she stopped him. He managed to get a few cuts, but she tried her best, not caring whether he hurt her or not.

It was an hour later when Remus finally calmed down and stopped scratching and biting himself. He did, however, give Kati a scratch on her shoulder that she was ignoring at the moment. Remus had told her that his transformations where different than they had been before, but he had always come out of it with scratches and feeling drained for days.

Kati nuzzled next to the wolf cautiously, and to her surprise, the wolf did not react. So she stayed there, keeping him company until the sun rose and she watched once again as the wolf changed into the Remus she knew and loved. Covering him with a blanket she had brought, and providing Nuzzles' own body heat, fell asleep keeping him warm, a single tear slipping from her eye.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Christmas

Christmas morning was different than any other. For one, she got more than one present. Normally, Remus would give her a book she wanted or something from Zonko's that she had said she wanted. Now, there were several packages on the foot of her bed. She scooted forward and picked one up. It had a card attached to it.

Katlina,

It's about time you had this.

Merry Christmas!

The handwriting was Remus'. It wasn't an ordinary book. This one was full of pictures. She opened the first page to a picture of a baby on a much younger Remus Lupin's lap, both smiling at the camera. She shut the book and put it under her bed. She couldn't deal with that right now. Picking up a smaller package from Ron, she opened it. Chocolate from his mum. Even better, homemade chocolate from his mum.

Harry had gotten her a book with great Quidditch tips. The twins had gotten her some prank supplies from Zonkos. Hagrid had made her some rock cakes. Mrs. Weasley had even knitted her a dark blue sweater. There were two more packages. One had a card attached.

Kati,

An apology for everything.

Draco.

Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the small package and pulled out a long, silver chain with a simple silver heart hanging from it. She smiled. This was perfect and simple. Looking at it closer, she saw the initials DM engraved on one side. Her smile became wider.

The last package was almost as small as the previous one, and once again there was a small note attached.

So you know where you come from.

Puzzled by this statement, she moved to the parcel. Ripping the paper open, she saw what happened to be a ring box. With trembling fingers, she opened it to reveal a silver ring with a crest in the middle and a black stone. Words, too small for her to make out, were engraved on it. It was beautiful. She put it on her middle finger of her right hand. It fit perfectly.

Twenty minutes later, she was in Harry and Ron's room staring at a Firebolt. A real Firebolt. She had only heard of these brooms. Seeing one was incredible. It was only when Hermione and Ron started fighting about Crookshanks and Scabbers did she place her present to Harry on his bed, wish him a Merry Christmas, thank him for his present, and she left the tower. Her destination, Remus' quarters.

She found him asleep in his bed. Careful not to wake him, she sat in the armchair in the corner, took out a book from the shelf, and started reading. Missing Christmas dinner was the least of her worries. She also inspected the ring she had gotten from a stranger. It was beautiful, and it weighed a great deal. It looked as if it was pure silver.

Remus stirred, and Kati spent the rest of the day taking care of Remus, while ignoring her stiff shoulder. It was nothing. She had far worse injuries. She showed Remus her Christmas presents, thanking him for the photo album. He took the ring in between his fingers and told her he had no idea where that had come from, but to keep it since it was a gift. He fell asleep shortly after, Kati playing his favorite record. It served as a sort of lullaby, rocking him to sleep.

The next few weeks were unbearable. Harry's broom had been taken from him due to the fact McGonagall thought Black had sent it and cursed it. Ron and Hermione were having a row every other day, and Remus was spending a lot of time teaching Harry the Patronus Charm.

So she spent most of her time either in the Forbidden Forest, or with Draco, whom she had approached the day he had come back with a thank you and an apology of her own. She wore the necklace now, as she walked into the common room, to a bunch of people crowded around Ron, who had, unbeknownst to Harry, brought the Firebolt back into the common room for all to see. She looked at it. Apparently, they had found nothing wrong with it. This troubled her somewhat. Did Black really want to kill Harry?

Kati looked to Hermione, who was chin deep in homework. Crossing to the table, she asked if she needed any help. Harry soon joined them, and then, Ron came downstairs with his bed sheet. There was blood on it, and some ginger hairs. Apparently, Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. Kati decided to stay and help Hermione with her mountain of homework.

That night, Kati woke to the sound of someone crying. It came from Hermione's bed.

"Hermione?" She whispered, trying not to wake the other girls.

She wiped her eyes quickly, putting on a smile that Kati herself had worn several times. "I'm ok. Just got something in my eye."

"Yeah, I'm not buying that Hermione." She sat on the edge of the bed. "It's Ron, isn't it?"

She broke. "How could he accuse Crookshanks of eating Scabbers with no proof. For all he knew, Scabbers bit himself and Crookshanks was trying to help him!"

Kati hated to see the bravest witch she had ever known cry. "Listen Hermione, you have so much on your plate already. Don't worry about Ron. I don't think Crookshanks did anything. Focus on your studies. Things will straighten out in the end."

It was then that Hermione did something that was so unexpected, Kati gasped. Hermone hugged her, holding on tight, crying into her shoulder. Kati wrapped her arms around her friend and let her cry. A few minutes later, Hermione was fast asleep, wrapped up in the covers, and Kati went back to her own bed. Tomorrow would be an interesting Quidditch match indeed.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Quidditch match.

Kati went down to breakfast with Hermione, who wasn't on speaking terms with the boys, and then followed her down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the match.

To say that Harry was good, would be an understatement. Even without the Firebolt, Harry had all of the techniques that were needed to be a good Quiddtich player.

The best part of the whole game was, of course, Lee Jordan's commentary about how good a broom Harry has, as if no one noticed. Professor McGonagall kept trying to take the mic away from him. Everyone in Gryffindor was laughing hysterically. Kati noticed that Remus had come down to watch the game, and he stared at Harry with an expression he wore when she caught him staring at her. It was a look of nostalgia, as if he was reminded of the past. Of course Harry looked like James, and apparently flew like James. She turned her attention back to the game.

The seeker for the Ravenclaw team was a fourth year girl named Cho Chang. She's smart, pretty, and able to distract any male. This wasn't a good thing, considering Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was tailing him, a sure sign that she knew Harry was better. This also only left one set of eyes in the sky searching, which gave Harry an advantage. Kati followed the impeccable team in bright red with her eyes. Wood really had trained them well. Fred and George were hitting bludgers with excellent precision, almost knocking a Ravenclaw chaser off their broom.

Hermione was next to her, clutching her arm. Ron was on the other side, his mind completely in the game. They hadn't made up after the quarrel the other day. It seemed like their friendship was almost over, but for today, they were here for Harry.

They were halfway through the game when Kati decided to look for Draco. She knew he never missed a chance to see Gryffindor fail, but as she scanned the Slytherin stands, there was no sign of him. This worried her slightly.

Then all of a sudden, Kati looked up to see Harry pulling out his wand and yelling. There was a familiar sort of white light that shot toward the ground. At that moment, Kati left the stands, following the light to wherever it landed only to reach Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, looking at Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Zabini. They had pretended to act like dementors to scare Harry. Well, it hadn't worked. Harry had learned the Patronus Charm from Remus after all.

Later on, Kati cornered Draco in an empty classroom.

"How could you do that Draco?" She demanded.

"What? It was a harmless prank? No one got hurt." He leaned up against a desk.

"Do you have any idea how frightening dementors can be? You can't pretend to be one of them!" She was becoming frustrated.

Draco walked up to her. "Tell me."

She stopped. "What?"

"If I don't understand. Then tell me."

She took a deep breath. "Ok. Imagine every single happy memory vanishing from your mind, and being replaced with all the bad ones. Imagine reliving your most painful memories over and over in your mind. All throughout this, your body becomes mind numbing cold. You can't feel, you can't breathe, you can't even cry. You're stuck in your own hell hole and no one is there to get you out of it. That's what being by a dementor feels like."

Draco was stunned. His mouth hanging open. After a moment, he whispered. "How would you know how that feels?"

Kati swallowed nervously, deciding whether or not to tell him. "When I was younger, dementors would seek me out. I was kind of like a magnet to them. Remus was constantly out of work and times were almost always bad. Yet somehow, he always made sure I had everything I needed. In muggle school, I was teased. Not because I could do magic, but because I was smart. I was reading advanced books and I advanced a couple of grades."

"Wonder why you aren't in Ravenclaw?" Draco muttered. She still heard him.

"Yeah, I'd love to know myself."

An awkward silence followed.

"We'd better go to Dinner." Kati said. Draco nodded.

Later on that night, Kati was sitting by the fire reading alone. Everyone else had gone to bed, exhausted from the party that ensued after the quidditch match. Her eyes were starting to hurt her, and instead of taking the time and the energy to walk up the stairs to her room, she just laid there on the couch, letting her mind drift to unconsciousness.

It seemed as though she had barely begun to sleep when a loud yell woke her. She sat up from her couch just in time to see a man run into the common room. Eyes met. She wasn't afraid, and yet she was, of the man everyone had been searching for. He looked at her, his expression softening, and he took a tentative step forward, until the commotion upstairs became louder, and he vanished. She was somehow strangely sad.

Professor McGonagall was called in, and she laid down some more rules for the students. This meant she couldn't go anywhere, much less the shrieking shack.

So for the next few days, Kati stayed near Hermione, and they studied together. No big deal, they just didn't have anything better to do. Until the next Hogsmeade visit, which she wouldn't be going. Instead, she walks the grounds, searching, and finally ending up in the Forbidden Forest.

Suddenly, she's on the ground, just having been tackled by something large with black fur. Realizing who it is, she starts laughing, and rolls over only to receive a lick on the cheek. Once, twice, three times, soon the dog is pelting her with kisses, and then it smells her bag.

"Yeah good to see you too." She laughs, opening her bag revealing the food she had brought from the kitchens. "Sorry I haven't been down here lately. It's been busy. Another lick. She sits down in front of a tree and waits while he eats.

Once he's finished, he crawls up into her lap, and she pets his fur, content where she is, and then she begins to speak, the words flowing from her mouth as though if she didn't get them out, they would eat her alive. When she mentioned the ring, Padfoot nudged her right hand.

"Yeah, beautiful isn't it? I wonder who gave it to me. I also got-" She continued, and ended with this morning, when she saw him. He turned away from her, and just listened, taking in everything. For one moment, she is at peace.

Until she gets back, and Harry reveals that Remus has the map. At least he can look out for Black, but that means she can't go anywhere. That night, she once again, doesn't bother going upstairs, but fall asleep on the couch in front of the fire, her dreams full of uneasiness and fear.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Birthday

Kati walked down to Hagrid's hut with Ron, Hermione, and Harry for Care of Magical Creatures only to be met with a sobbing Hagrid. It seems Buckbeak is sentenced to be executed. Although the news was unsettling, it did serve to get Ron and Hermione to make up. It also gave Draco an opportunity to be complete arse.

As he went on and on about how pathetic Hagrid was, the madder the group of Gryffindors became until Hermione did something that shocked everyone. She slapped him across the face. Everyone gasped, and then she went in for another hit when Ron stopped her, and Draco backed away swiftly. Kati stifled a laugh. He deserved it, but she wasn't about to let him know how hilarious it was.

From there, they headed to Charms only to realize, Hermione was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in classes all day. They found her asleep on one of her books in the common room.

Kati had a free period while the others had Divination, so she took this opportunity to study for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus was testing their limits on how much homework they could handle. It was an hour later, and she was just finishing her Potions essay when Hermione stomped through the portrait hole looking furious.

"What happened?" Kati asked.

She sat down, paused for a moment, before speaking. "Am I really close minded?"

"No." Kati said, honestly. "You are very logical, but close minded, I don't think you are close minded at all. What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Professor Trelawney told me I wasn't fit for Divination."

Kati laughed softly. "I'm not even fit for Divination. Not everyone can see what she makes up in those crystal balls of hers."

"Thanks Kati."

The next day, Kati was up late reading again, when the Gryffindor Quidditch team came back from their practice. The last one to arrive was Harry.

"Hey. How was practice?"

Harry dropped in to the chair next to her, ruffling his wet jet black hair. "Tiring. Wood is going to kill me."

"I can imagine." She paused, her heart racing, this was something that needed to be discussed between them. "Why do you think Black attacked Ron instead of you?"

Harry's expression became dark. "I don't know. It's so confusing. First he sends me a broomstick, and then he attacks Ron instead of me, even though our beds are right next to each others. It doesn't make sense."

"Do you really hate him?" She asked in a whisper.

"Kati, he's the reason why my parents are dead. At least you have Lupin. I grew up with muggles who hate me."

She shifted in her chair. "You know Harry, I'll be there for you. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

Harry stood up and started walking toward the dorms when he put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Kati." And walked away.

Weeks later, Kati noticed that besides the large amount of homework that they had been given, everyone seemed to be acting strange. Maybe it was just the mid April air, but it certainly hadn't been her imagination when Draco had cornered her just outside The Entrance Hall after dinner.

"You really don't realize what day it is, do you?" He asked her. She shook her head. "It's April eleventh."

Her eyes widened. "Wait. No. It can't be. Is it really April eleventh?" It was her birthday. It had been her birthday all day and she hadn't even realized it. With all the homework and everything, it escaped her mind.

"Well, now that you finally realize what day it is, here." He handed her a parcel.

She opened it to reveal a journal. The empty pages filled with nothing except for an inscription on the inside of the cover.

"You always said you wanted to write. I just thought you needed the right start." His cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink.

Kati looked at him, a smile stretching across her face. "Thank you."

After only a couple of hours of studying in the library, Hermione suggested they both go back to Gryffindor tower to get to sleep early. Kati agreed.

They were met with a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." A huge crowd of Gryffindors were surrounding the entrance. Front and center were George, Fred, and Ron.

"How did you guys find out today was my birthday?" She asked, stunned as Fred put a tiara on her head.

"Ron asked Lupin after class." George said simply.

"Remind me to kill him later." She said smiling as music filled the room.

"Lavender put all of your presents upstairs so you can open them later. Here." Harry gave her a butterbeer. "Enjoy the party."

That night was amazing, and embarrassing, for Kati had never been the center of attention before. It was unnerving, to be surrounded by people wishing her a happy birthday and talking to her, and soon she forgot all of her uneasiness.

Later that night, she couldn't sleep. She sat on the floor and opened her presents one by one. Many people had gotten her chocolate, to that she was very grateful, as her own private stash was dwindling. There were seven presents though, that she was eternally grateful for.

Harry had gotten her some polish for her broom. Ron had given her some replacement chess pieces he destroyed about a month ago. Hermione, had given her a potions book. She knew she would have to rifle through it later and try some out. She was somewhat admittedly nervous to open Fred and George's presents, but it turns out George had simply given her a huge supply of dung bombs, and Fred, gave her a bracelet. It was simple, made out of some kind of dark blue string with silver intwined. She picked it up and inspected it. It was really beautiful. The silver sparkled like diamonds. Remus had given her some more raven feathered quills her favorite.

The last present, she didn't know who it was from, but she opened it anyway, revealing a packet of reeds. No one here knew it, but Kati played the clarinet. No one also knew she had been running out of reeds. Not even Remus, who had gotten her the quills she loved. This was really odd. First the ring, and now reeds, She sat by the window, looking out onto the grounds lost in thought.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Confusion and Victory

The past week was a hurricane of house hate. Members from each house were pulling pranks and trying to trip each other up. It was enough to drive Kati insane and she ended up hitting a Slytherin sixth year who tried to trip Fred and George and instead, making her fall flat on her face in the middle of the second floor corridor.

"I am sick and tired of you guys trying to trip my friends. Back off." She yelled.

"Wow, you can pack quite a punch." George said. Fred, however, was staring at the hand she had raised, which was stinging. She followed his gaze to the small bracelet he had gotten her for her birthday and she smiled.

They continued to walk down to dinner when she literally ran into Draco, startling the blonde. He stepped back, his expression alarmed when he saw the look on her face.

"Hey Lupin. Who pissed you off?"

"Piss off Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."

"Woah, what happened?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Didn't you hear her?" Fred spoke up. "She said, piss off."

Kati suddenly looked up as each twin stood in front of her, shielding her from Draco.

"Guys, this is sweet, but I can take care of myself." She said, staring.

George looked over his shoulder. "This is more for him. So you don't get detention for pounding the little git's face in."

Fred, however, was glaring at Draco, who glared right back. Although he was a few inches shorter than the ginger, he stood his ground, and in a low voice, he threatened, "What are you going to do about it blood traitor?"

That was it, Fred threw the first punch and it hit him straight in the jaw. Draco retaliated by shoving his fist in Fred's stomach. Soon, both of the boys were on the floor, throwing punches and kicks. As soon as Kati saw blood she grabbed Fred while George grabbed Draco and pried the two boys away from each other.

The blonde had a bloody lip, his hair a mess and Fred sported a bloody nose. Kati tightened her grip on Fred, keeping him close with her arms around his waist. It seemed like forever before Draco shook off George's grip and walked away, holding his robes to his split lip.

"Let's get out of here." Kati said, pulling Fred into the grounds, George following. They knew it was against the rules, but none of them cared. She didn't stop until they were behind the Herbology greenhouses.

"What was that Fred? I could've handled that myself."

He slid to the ground. "I-I really don't know." He looked to the grass, as if that could explain his behavior.

Kati was confused. She looked to George, who shook his head. She stepped closer to Fred, knelt down, took her index finger, and used it to lift his chin. His eyes were full of something she couldn't recognize, but it calmed her, and even saddened her.

"I'm sorry. I over reacted. I'm just not used to," She paused taking a cloth out of her bag and wiping the blood off of his face. His nose had stopped bleeding.. "People looking out for me. Thank you."

He smiled. "Anytime." His voice was breathless. It was then that she noticed their faces were inches apart, and she stood up, reaching out a hand to help him up.

Walking back to the castle, Kati idly asked. "So, you think Malfoy would look good with Green hair to match his robes?" That successfully broke the tension and they laughed, discussing future pranks all the way into the Great Hall for dinner.

"WOOD LOOK OUT!" Kati yelled, her arms being clutched by both Hermione and Neville, who never had his nerve during matches. Wood, was about to be knocked off his broom by a bludger. Kati was having trouble keeping an eye on everyone. Fred, who's face was back to normal, nearly fell off his broom a couple of times. Harry and Draco, who were circling the pitch like vultures, were harder to keep an eye open for.

She was somewhat laughing as well, seeing as Lee was cursing out the entire Slytherin team because they were cheating. And they were. This was becoming a violent game with Slytherins causing trouble everywhere they could. Once, Flint grabbed Katie'e head instead of the quaffle. Finally, when Gryffindor was fifty points up, and had been struggling to keep that lead for a while now, Draco and Harry were neck in neck, zooming toward the little glint of gold and suddenly.

Harry stopped, raising his hand in triumph. They had won. The stands erupted in cheers so loud, she thought she would go deaf. Running onto the pitch, she was embraced by Harry, and then George, who lifted her off her feet. She was slightly dazed when a similar figure picked her up. Fred, and kissed her.

He apparently realized what he had done since he broke the kiss, put her down, and sped into the crowd, leaving Kati there, fingers touching her lips, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Kati stayed for the party just long enough to see the cup, congratulate Wood on a job well done, and retreat back into her room to study, or so she thought. There was no way she was going to study at a time like this. Fred had completely ignored her during the party, focusing instead on snacks and causing mayhem as usual.

She lay back in her bed, her curtains drawn, staring at her ceiling, trying to figure out what that had meant. Did Fred like her? Or was that just a heat in the moment type of thing. Did she like him back?

Hours later, she fell into an uneasy sleep, not ready to wake up the next morning.


	16. Chapter 15

Kati is a new student starting at Hogwarts as a third year student. She joins Harry, Ron, and Hermione on a journey, although she is also hiding a secret. She is truly daddy's little girl.

I do not own Harry Potter. Some References to Remus/Sirius here. Takes place in PoA

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Secret Revealed.<p>

As June approached, so did end of the year exams. O.W.L.'s, N.E.W.T.'s and regular exams for the rest of them, so Kati didn't have time to talk to either Fred or Draco, for she was invested in her own studies. She knew that they weren't going to be that hard, but Potions, no matter how good she was at it, was going to be a challenge since Snape's hatred of her had not dissolved over the course of the year.

As she went through each exam, she felt the weight lifting off her shoulders, only to be replaced by a different kind of weight. She felt as though some kind of impending doom was upon her. Unfortunately, when she got back to the common room to take a nap, she found Ron and Hermione, the latter looking at a piece of paper. Hagrid has lost his appeal and Buckbeak would be executed. She couldn't help but be mad at Draco, who was the cause of all of this, for letting Hagrid suffer.

Hermione decided to go get the cloak which Harry had to ditch at the last Hogsmeade trip. While she was gone, Harry turned to her.

"Do you want to come with us?" He asked.

"Will I fit under that cloak with all of you?" She replied.

"Sure. We will make it work." Ron said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, there is something we need to discuss before Hermione comes back" He simply said one word. "Fred."

Kati could feel her cheeks turning red at the sound of the name. "What about him?"

"We all saw him kiss you, now what are you going to do about it? He likes you. A lot." Ron sat down on the couch next to her.

"I really don't know. I mean, I like him, but, with everything that's going on, I can't decide at this moment."

"Can I ask why you are wearing the bracelet he made you?" Ron pulled a little at the bracelet on her right wrist.

"He made this?" She inspected the beautiful bracelet.

"Yeah, took him almost a week to get it right."

Blown away from the gesture, she opened her mouth to say something when Hermione walked through the kortrait hole with the cloak.

Kati was thanking whatever genes she possessed that made her small and short as they walked slowly down to Hagrid's hut. Since the tall ones were Harry and Ron, all she had to do was keep close to Ron, the tallest, and they were all right.

They got to Hagrid's without too much difficulty, and all four of them tried to comfort him by making tea when Hermione found Scabbers in a jug. Ron scooped him up, inspected him, and put him back into his pocket. It was shortly after when several people, including the Minister and Dumbledore, arrived at the hut.

They walked away as fast as they could, Ron struggling to keep a hold of Scabbers. Then, they heard the unmistakeable sound of an axe, hitting something solid, and they all choked up. Kati put a hand on the other girl's shoulder. It was then that Scabbers decided to bite Ron.

Ron gripped the rat tightly, trying to shoo away Crookshanks who joined the party. The cloak was ripped off of them, and the dog came pounding towards them. Confused, she watched as it knocked Harry over as something else caught her arm.

They were by the Whomping Willow.

Kai stepped back and watched as Padfoot, for she was sure it was the same dog she had visited almost ever night this year, grabbed Ron and dragged him to the entrance of the tree. She tried to run after him, blinded by confusion, when a tree branch caught her in the stomach and she was flown back. Finally, she raised her wand and the tree became still. Grabbing Harry and Hermione, they followed Crookshanks down into the path that led into the Shrieking Shack.

She led the way, Harry behind her, and Hermione clinging to Harry like he was a lifeline. They reached the end of the tunnel, and Kati looked around, before hearing a noise from upstairs that made the other two jump. She led the way cautiously, before going through the open door to see Ron, white faced, sitting on the bed, holding his leg, which seemed to be broken. While Harry and Hermione went to Ron, Kati looked to where he was pointing, in the corner of the room stood Sirius Black.

Kati couldn't comprehend what was happening. Here he was, he was the black dog. Now all the stories Remus told her made sense. Padfoot was his nickname. She had been spilling her guts out to him for months. She barely noticed it when he disarmed her.

"You." Was all she said, barely more than a whisper.

Harry started to go after Sirius, but Hermione was holding him back and Ron was trying to stand. After a comment of telling him to lay down, Kati took her eyes off of the man in front of her and gently pushed Ron down onto the bed.

It was moments later when Harry shouted "HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD."

Wincing internally, she turned around just in time to see Harry lunging at Sirius, knocking him down to the ground. There was a struggle between the four of them, each trying to get a wand and the upper hand. Kati, still shocked, stayed still until Harry had his wand pointed at the felon's chest. The man looked beaten, fragile, as if Harry's weight could crush him alone. His eyes. She couldn't allow this to continue.

"No." She said, louder this time."Don't kill him Harry. Please."

Without looking at her he said, his voice full of hatred, "What? After all he has done? You should know. Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him. Kati. One reason."

"He's my father."

* * *

><p>Finally! They all know now!<p>

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but I didn't want to clutter this with too much dialog from the original story.

Review Please!

Love you!


	17. Chapter 16

Kati is a new student starting at Hogwarts as a third year student. She joins Harry, Ron, and Hermione on a journey, although she is also hiding a secret. She is truly daddy's little girl.

I do not own Harry Potter. Some References to Remus/Sirius here. Takes place in PoA

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Confession and Explanation<p>

Silence hung in the air."No he's not Kati, Lupin is your dad." Hermione said cautiously. She turned to Ron. "Black must have confunded her."

Apparently Harry was convinced of this as well because he resumed his accusing. The shaking man on the ground did not deny killing Harry's parents. This did not shock her, what did was the way he said it, as though he was defeated, as though he grew to believe it himself. Crookshanks walked over and stood on the man's chest, unmoving, no matter how many times he tried to push the cat off.

Kati was holding her breath, knowing that if she did anything, they would just think of her to be crazy. But somewhere, deep down inside, a voice told her that he couldn't die. Not like this. He was still that dog, still that same comforting presence she felt in her darkest of days. He'd seen her cry, laugh, and everything else in between.

The minutes dragged on and on and still Harry didn't make any move to kill the felon or the cat. He just held still, the wand still pointed at Black's chest.

It was then that she heard the unmistakable sound of someone rustling around downstairs. Before Kati could stop her, Hermione yelled for help.

"Hermione! Don't do that! You have no idea who that could be! Don't you have any common sense?"

"We need help." She paused. "You must really be confunded."

"I AM NOT CONFUNDED! GODS HERMIONE!"

The door opened to reveal Remus, pale faced, his eyes slightly widened with shock as he took in his surroundings. Ron on the bed, Hermione standing next to it, Kati, her right foot in front of her left, almost as if she was going to take a step toward Harry, who was still standing over the bloody and crumpled man at his feet.

He disarmed them without a second thought, and she allowed her wand to be taken from her. Looking at Remus, she watched his eyes as he asked Sirius questions that were even cryptic to her. What wasn't cryptic, was the look in he eyes. It was obvious that Remus still deeply cared for the fallen man. This was made very clear as Remus pulled him into a hug. One that to the untrained eye would seem like a brotherly gesture, but Kati knew Remus well enough to know that it was much more. Her breath caught in her throat as she stepped forward, longing to run to the pair of them. Then Hermione spoke. Kati only caught three words of the entire conversation. It was then that she revealed the truth.

"He's a werewolf."

Kati's heart dropped to the floor. Finally tearing her eyes away from Sirius, she looked at Remus, who didn't deny it, instead, he turned to Ron, to help him with his leg since he had just tried to stand on his injured leg.

"Get away from me, werewolf!"

"RON!" Kati yelled, her hands were in fists and her whole body was shaking. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Remus laid a hand on her shoulder, calming her down instantly. She regretted opening her mouth almost immediately. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were now staring at her as though she was the werewolf.

"You knew." Were the only words Hermione uttered.

"No shit. Of course I knew. I was raised by him, you think he could keep something like that away from me?" She strode to the opposite wall, now throughly convinced that they didn't want anything to do with her and sank down onto the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs, her forehead on her knees.

She simply listened as accuses were thrown at Remus and barely noticed as her wand was rolled toward her. She listened as the conversation continued, intrigued, and yet she knew most of this information already. Except for the fact Remus was hinting at another person among the four, which was impossible. It was only when he asked to see Scabbers did She fully raise her head.

"He's a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew." Black said.

In a flash of movement, Sirius had lunged at Ron, falling on his injured leg. Ron howled and Kati stood up and with Remus, they had pulled Sirius away. It was only when Remus had mentioned Harry did Sirius stop fighting. Kati let go instantly, going back to her wall. It was giving Harry an explanation that they cared about. Not her. It was as if she didn't deserve an explanation.

She sat there, staring at Sirius, as the explanation started. Then, the door opened unexpectedly, and no one was there. She turned her attention to the open door instead, making any excuse to half listen to the story that she had already heard more times than she could count.

This story would be painful for her to hear, much less to look at Remus while her he regaled them with the story of his youth. Instead, she fixed her eyes on Sirius, who's attention was on the rat in Ron's arms, she analyzed him. He was still thin, pale, but there was some color to his cheeks. His eyes were murderous, menacing. Not at all like the dog she had grown to love.

Remus had reached the story about Snape, when the man himself appeared right behind him, a wand pointing at his chest. Kati Stood up, prepared to fight, her wand in her hand. Remus had forgotten to take his potion, Snape was going to take him and Sirius to Azkaban. No. She couldn't let this happen.

Then Remus was bound and Kati couldn't help herself. She ran to him, trying to pull at the ropes. No. Snape wasn't going to take him away. Snape pointed his wand at her, and she stood up.

"I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you. Perhaps Azkaban will take you daughter of a werewolf and a mass murderer would do nicely." He said in a sneer.

She stared at him defiantly. Then something happened that she didn't expect. Sirius had stood in front of her, to take Snape's wand.

"You won't be taking her. She's done nothing wrong." She couldn't see his face, but the tone of his voice showed hatred beyond anything she could ever have for anyone.

Her eyes never left the back of Sirius' head as Hermione tried to reason with the professor. Her mouth fell open in shock when Sirius said he'll go quietly if Ron brought Scabbers.

"All I have to do is call the dementors. They will be very pleased to see you Black. Perhaps they'll even give you a kiss." Snape said, his voice full of malice and triumph.

Kati could feel all heat leave Srius' body and she reached for his hand, holding it tightly, feeling the rough skin beneath her fingers which were shaking. He wasn't going to go to the Dementors. Not this way. Then Snape suggested that Lupin be brought and that was the last straw. He wasn't going to take him.

It seemed Harry had the same idea because in a few seconds they were both blocking the door staring at Snape, blocking his way.

"Get out of my way." He sneered.

"No. You are not taking them. At least hear what they have to say." Kati said

"Just because of one little prank you are going to condemn two innocent men to the dementors? Grow up." Harry said.

"You both are so like your fathers, you know that. Arrogant, selfish, believing you are better than everyone else around you. Potter you will die like your father, and Ms. Black." He said the last word with disgust. "You shall die alongside yours."

She raised her wand. "Expelliarmus!" Four voices said them at the same time. Snape was blasted into the wall, his head oozing blood. He was unconscious.

Kati looked around at the other three, relieved that she hadn't been the only one, and that they at least had some common sense.

Remus was still bound on the floor. She along with Sirius untied him. Now she was unsure of where to go. She wasn't convinced that Sirius was innocent, but neither was she convinced that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still her friends. Instead of choosing a side, she went over to her spot by the wall and listened to the explanation.

It was rather convincing. Peter having faked his death, Sirius seeing him in the Daily Prophet, and even the fact that Peter had cut off his own finger. She knew they weren't lying. Remus was incapable of lying and this seemed to be something you just didn't make up. The evidence was there.

Harry started demanding an explanation, and as Sirius spoke, she saw the emptiness inside him. The regret, the pain. He turned away, and Kati could see the tears threatening to escape.

Remus turned to Ron "Your rat please. I'm only going to make him show himself. If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him." Ron handed Scabbers over to Remus, who held the vermin tightly, as he and Sirius, who had Snape's wand in his hand, and they pointed it at The rat.

Kati's jaw dropped as the rat transformed. It was almost gruesome, yet she couldn't take her eyes off of it, for fear that if she did, it would have just been an illusion.

There stood Peter Pettigrew.

She once again watched as the fidgety man talked, well more like squeaked at Remus and Sirius. She had never seen Remus like this. He was furious, cold, as if he felt nothing for the man at his feet, but some sense of patience. As the explanation went further, she was intrigued, especially when Hermione asked Sirius how he managed to escape Azkaban.

She allowed her legs to unfold in front of her as she listened. She believed him. Sirius turned to Harry, and he nodded, finally accepting that what he spoke was the truth. They both raised their wands at Peter, prepared to finish him when Remus hesitated.

"Wait." Remus said, his wand still on Peter. "Sirius, there is someone else who deserves an explanation." He nodded in Kati's direction.

All the blood left her face as everyone's attention was turned to her. She hated it when she was the center of attention, having taken to the shadows more times than she could count.

Sirius looked at her, and she saw love in those eyes, and regret. "Yes. I do believe so. Can't it wait though Remus?"

He heart sank. She could wait, she would wait. Harry was more important. She also felt anger. How could he just wait until later? He left her! She was the one who grew up without him, who believed he was a criminal. He lied to her and never showed himself when they spent countless evenings together. He had been her sanctuary. Remus shook his head.

"She has a right to know as well."

She brought her knees up to her chest once more. "Don't worry Remus, I'm fine."

"Don't give me that. I know you well enough to know you are absolutely furious right now."

"Let's deal with him, and then we can talk." She stood up, but before she could do anything more, Sirius strode toward her and embraced her.

She hesitated a fraction of a second and then clung onto him tightly, finally letting everything out, she started crying into the filthy robes he was wearing. He felt so fragile under her hands, it made her cry even more to imagine everything he had suffered, all those years. It broke her heart.

He stroked her hair, letting her cry, and whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you, for not revealing myself. I was afraid."

Minutes later, she had collected herself enough to look at her father, for she finally had claimed him as hers, and smiled. All the anger washed away with her tears. She looked to Remus, and finally to the man that had caused so much pain and suffering.

He was scurrying to each teenager in turn, except to Kati, whom he was giving a wide berth. Last was to Harry whom he talked of James, his father, and Sirius bellowed at him until he told the truth. He had been the one to sentence Lilly and James to their death. They both raised their wands, ready to kill, when Harry stopped them. He proposed that Pettigrew go to the castle and the dementors.

Reluctantly, Sirius lowered his wand and Lupin tied up the traitor, splinted Ron's leg, and levitated Snape. They led the way out of the Shrieking Shack, Kati following behind Sirius and Harry, who were in a deep conversation.

"Harry, how would you like to live with me? Only if you want to. Remus, Kati, and myself." He looked back at her and winked. "We could make a pretty good family."

"Really? I'd love to!" Sirius smiled, and Kati finally saw the true resemblance between the father and daughter.

Finally they were out, and Kati looked at Harry, both of them smiled, and they did something that neither of them ever thought they would do. They gave a sibling like hug. After all, they were pretty much brother and sister.

It was then that the cloud shifted, revealing the moon, and she looked at Remus, who had begun to transform.

* * *

><p>It too me a while to figure out where to stop this chapter. I hope you liked it!<p>

All fluff and happiness at the end, but Remus is transforming... What will happen next I wonder?

Review please!

And Thank you for reading this. I appreciate it very much.


	18. Chapter 17

Kati is a new student starting at Hogwarts as a third year student. She joins Harry, Ron, and Hermione on a journey, although she is also hiding a secret. She is truly daddy's little girl.

I do not own Harry Potter. Some References to Remus/Sirius here. Takes place in PoA

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Rescuers<p>

"RUN!" Kati and Sirius both yelled at the same time.

Sirius turned to Kati. "Go with them. It's not safe."

She shook her head. "No. I can help."

"It's far too danger-" He was stunned into silence as Kati transformed into the black wolf, who ran toward the transforming Remus. Soon, the black dog was at her side. It was strange to her to be near him, both in their animagus forms. She could feel his consciousness, no words, only pictures and emotions. He wanted her to get Ron, and he would take Remus. No. As long as they kept at the werewolf, Ron would be safe. Keeping Remus away from them was the best course. So they attacked him, holding his limbs down and trying to Back him away, breaking the binds holding them to the other two. Kati felt claws pierce her skin, and noticed that instead of working together, Sirius was trying to get her out of harms way by taking most of the blows.

Harry suddenly yelled, saying that Pettigrew had escaped. Kati ran after Sirius, as he raced to try to catch the rat. Remus would be fine, as long as he stayed in the forest. She suddenly felt cold, a stinging, biting cold that sent shivers down her spine and a dread in her heart. She just kept thinking of Remus, Harry, and Sirius, desperate to get to him, to protect him. Their supernatural link connected his fears to her, and she tried to fight it. Then it was gone. She turned back into her human self and ran, Harry and Hermione close behind her.

There she spotted Sirius, on his hands and knees, his head bent. He was in agony. She ran to him, holding him as Harry stepped beside them. Her own mind was becoming fuzzy as tears escaped down her face as Sirius collapsed, unmoving. She couldn't produce a patronus. She was too focused on the impeding fear that gripped her like a vice, strangling her until she couldn't breathe and she could feel herself falling into darkness.

* * *

><p>She awoke to the voices of the Minister and Fudge, who were discussing the nights events. She was faintly surprised Snape didn't feed her to the dementors. It was only when the voices died did she open her eyes to see that Hermione and Harry were awake as well, and Madame Pomfrey was putting Chocolate on their beside tables, which Kati grabbed and started eating, felling better at once.<p>

She put it back to the table when Madame Pomfrey said that Sirius would be kissed. Leaping out of bed, along with Harry and Hermione.

"WHAT?" They chorused.

Fudge and Snape appeared in the doorway, trying to get them back into their beds. They protested.

"Minister, please. Harry and Hermione are right. We are not confunded. Please listen to us."

"Now, Ms. Black. Yes, I know." He smirked at the stunned look on her face. "If it weren't for the fact that Severus here can atone for you being confunded, you would also be in line for the Kiss. Now sit down and don't move from that bed."

Kati could feel all the blood leave her body, and she glared at Snape, who looked so triumphant it made her sick. Slowly, she sat down on her bed while Harry kept trying to convince them, and Madame Pomfrey successfully managed to get him to his bed.

Professor Dumbledore entered the hospital wing and requested to see the three of them in private. Reluctantly, each one left, Snape being the last. Harry and Hermione both started talking at the same time, but Dumbledore held up a hand and beckoned Kati forward.

"How is he?" She asked.

He contemplated this before answering. "Worried, but alright. Now, listen to me. Ms. Granger, we need more time."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she nodded. Kati and Harry were both looking at her, confused, and then Dumbledore added. "Three turns." And the disappeared.

Before either of them could say anything, Hermione had taken out a necklace from around her neck and had put it around the three of them. She held a tiny gold hourglass, and turned it three times.

They were in the Entrance Hall, and Hermione had pulled both her and Harry into a broom closet. There, she explained that they had gone back in time, and that they were to apparently save Buckbeak and Sirius.

They hurried to the forbidden forest, and then to Hagrid's hut, so they weren't seen. Once they got to the hut, and they- well their past selves, were inside, Kati and Harry went to get Buckbeack, but Hermione pulled them back.

Kati was in agony watching and listening as they discovered Pettigrew. She wanted to just go in there and grab him. Apparently Harry had the same idea, but once again, Hermione dispelled the thought.

Then they spotted the ministry officials and watched them go inside. Harry went to get Buckbeak, jumping over the fence and bowing low. Once he was allowed to touch the Hippogriff, he tried to lead him to the forest, but Buckbeak wasn't going to budge.

Kati's heart was in her throat, pounding so loudly that she could've sworn that the people in the hut could hear it and they would be discovered. Finally, Harry got Buckbeak to move, and she and Hermione went out to help Harry. By the time they had gotten back into the forest, they heard the unmistakeable sound of the ministry officials looking for Buckbeack.

"Look in the sky." Dumbledore said, and turned inside to have a drink. Kati stifled a laugh. The Headmaster was quirky, and she admired that quality.

They moved to where they could see the Whomping Willow, tied Buckbeak to a tree, and watched as the events unfolded. Once they were in, they saw Remus enter, and then Snape. Her hands were in fists as she saw the man pull the invisibility cloak over himself. It was then that they finally relaxed somewhat. Nothing left to do but wait, and Kati hated waiting.

It was then that Hermione asked the question that had been on her mind as well. Why didn't the dementors get them? Harry replied that it was because someone conjured a patronus. He said he thought it was his father. Hermione and Kati both voiced that his father was dead.

"Kati, when did you become an animagus?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"When I was eight. I knew about Remus' transformations from an early age, so one year, I decided to learn how to do it. Took me about six months to get it right. So it was a good early Christmas present for Remus." She chuckled. "I guess I inherited some of Sirius' skill after all." She paused. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I want to let you know that I'm not going to come in between you and Sirius. I know you really don't have any father figures, and I do, so I'll try to stay out of the way."

He shook his head. "No. Don't do that. This is just as much your chance for a family as it is mine. Besides, if you backed off, then I wouldn't know what it felt like to have a sister." He smiled.

She returned the smile. "Yeah, and I get the chance to have a brother. Oh Hermione, you're also considered my sister, just so you know."

"Thanks." They sat there in comfortable silence until Hermione spotted movement. They were filing out of the Whomping Willow, and then Remus had begun to change.

"Is it always this painful to watch?" Hermione asked.

"Worse. Let's hurry. We can go to Hagrid's hut. Remus is going to run this way." She went to untie Buckbeak and they went as fast as they could toward the empty hut. Fang howled and barked, and Kati went to calm him. Harry was keeping watch. He opened the door and went outside to keep watch, Kati, now Nuzzles, walked next to him. She could be unseen in the night, and had just followed him without saying anything.

They stood on the other side of the lake and watched as the dementors took them one by one. Kati forced back a wine as she witnessed herself and Sirius falling, and then Harry, struggling to breathe, and then the Harry standing beside her held out his own wand and produced a solid patronus that drove back all of the dementors. As it cantered back, she saw it was a stag.

As the stag faded, Hermione rushed out of the cabin, and as they talked she spotted Snape and she got their attention. They watched as he put Hermione, Harry, and a tied up Kati and Sirius on stretchers and levitated them back along with Ron. They once again waited until they saw Mcnair coming to get the Dementors.

They mounted Buckbeak, Harry in front, Hermione after him, and Kati took the rear. Good thing she was small, because looking behind her, there was just enough room for one more person. She gripped Hermione's waist and they soared up to the thirteenth floor. Harry stopped abruptly as they reached the window they needed, and he tapped against the window.

Sirius looked up, and she saw his jaw drop. He went to the window. As soon as Hermione unlocked it, he pulled himself through, and settled himself right behind Kati.

"Hold on tight so you don't slide off." She whispered, and he gave her a smile as Buckbeak took off again, heading to West Tower. They dismounted.

Sirius looked at the three of them. "How did you-"

"No time." Harry said. "Go. Take Buckbeak. Get as far as you can. They'll notice that you are gone in a moment."

Kati stepped forward and hugged her father. "Send notice when you settle somewhere." She squeezed once and let go. "Now go."

"How can I ever thank you?" He asked.

"Stay safe." Harry and Kati answered.

He nodded and mounted Buckbeak. They stood there until he was gone, swallowed up by the darkness. Kati wondered if she would ever see him again, but then realized, that the only thing that mattered was that he was safe.

* * *

><p>One more chapter to go!<p>

If you really like this, I'll do the same thing with GoF or even Order of the Phoenix if you want. Just send me a message, or a review, or even get ahold of me on my tumblr .com

Thanks for reading and I love you all!


	19. Chapter 18

Kati is a new student starting at Hogwarts as a third year student. She joins Harry, Ron, and Hermione on a journey, although she is also hiding a secret. She is truly daddy's little girl.

I do not own Harry Potter. Some References to Remus/Sirius here. Takes place in PoA

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Everyone Loves a Happy Ending<p>

Harry, Hermione, and Kati were released from the hospital wing in time for lunch the next day, after spending the night trying to explain to Ron what had happened. The only bad part was Kati was now a person of interest in the escape of Sirius, but Professor Dumbledore had vouched that she was indeed in bed when he left and there was no way to leave the hospital wing once it had been locked, so they dropped it. She still felt a nervous twinge now that the ministry knew about Sirius. She was proud, of course, but now that he was in hiding, she needed to keep her head down.

As they walked into The Great Hall, heads turned. Not everyone knew exactly what had happened last night, but they knew that the four of them were involved in something involving Sirius Black. Kati only noticed two of them. Draco, and Fred. She knew she would have to chose between them. There was no sense in leading one of them on. Draco was nice, and he understood her, but Fred was something else entirely. He made her smile, and laugh. Something she didn't get enough of and had been needing more of in her life. Fred leapt from his seat, and went to give her a hug before noticing the cuts on her cheek from the Whomping Willow the night before. Before he could stop himself he traced the thin lines with his thumb.

"I was worried about you." He whispered.

It was then she knew who she wanted to be with. So she stepped closer to him, hooked her arm around his neck, and kissed him. It was a simple chaste kiss, but she tried to put as much into it as possible. They broke apart, and Fred threw his arms around her and picked her up, making her squeal, and settled her in between the twins as they set to eat.

She looked at George, who smiled down at her. She nudged him, and he laughed. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear. "It's about time. So can I call you sis now?"

She nodded, and dived into the food, joking and laughing.

They only thing that ruined her wonderful mood was that Remus had resigned. Apparently Snape had let it be known that he was a werewolf at breakfast. She went up after lunch to check on him. He had several new cuts and he looked like he went though hell, but otherwise, he was still alive at least, and very proud of her when she told him what they did.

"I wish I could have seen him one more time." Remus said.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon enough. So what are we going to do this summer?" She asked.

"I was meaning to talk to you about that. This summer, you will be staying with the Weasleys. There are things I need to attend to, and you will return here next year. I don't think keeping you home schooled is the best thing considering how this year turned out."

She went behind his chair and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

Kati went to her room and tried to pack. Tried being the word because she had found the photo album that Remus had given her for Christmas. She was now flipping through it, looking at the smiling faces. Some were of the group, she could spot James and Lily. Most were of Remus and Sirius. She stopped at one of them, which was a picture of them, lips locked, lost to the world.

They looked happy, and she wished for that again. There was another picture of Sirius, laughing. She inspected him. They really did look alike. The same black hair, grey eyes, and smile.

She placed that in her book bag, and finished packing, The last thing to go being her broomstick.

* * *

><p>Kati looked out of the window of the compartment she, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sharing in time to see the smallest owl she had ever seen tapping at the window. She quickly let it in. The owl was carrying two letters. One was addressed to Harry, and one to Kati. She glanced at Harry before opening hers.<p>

**_Kati,_**

**_Buckbeak and I are safe, and in hiding. I think he misses you already. I know I do. I wanted to send you a separate letter than Harry's because there are a few things you need to know._**

**_The first is that I'm sorry I left you and Remus. I was blinded by hate and I didn't think clearly. For leaving you for twelve years was my biggest regret. I hope one day you can forgive me._**

**_The second is that I gave you the ring. It has the Black family crest on it, and the motto Toujours pur, means always pure. It was mine, but now I have passed it down to you. Also, I hope you like the reeds I got you. To play an instrument is an incredible talent and I hope one day to hear you play._**

**_Thirdly, I am so proud of you. You are everything I ever could've wanted in a daughter. After all those evenings when you cared for me while I was padfoot, I came to realize how much like Remus and I you are. I love you, and I hope one day we can be a proper family._**

**_And if you ever need me, just send word, and I'll always be here for you. Keep in touch, and remember I love you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Sirius._**

Kati was in tears, she passed her letter to Harry, who tried to comfort her as best he could until the door to the compartment opened and Fred came in.

"Harry, what did you do to make my girlfriend cry?" He asked.

"Nothing." Harry said. Kati put the letter in her pocket, wiped her tears, looked at the three best friends she could ever have, and left the compartment with her wonderful boyfriend.

She sat in with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, and some others discussing anything from Quidditch to school, to pranks. When the train docked, Kati walked off hand in hand with Fred to where his mother was waiting for them. Mrs. Weasley pulled Kati into a motherly hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you m dear." She inspected Kati, eyeing her. "You are so small. Perhaps this summer we can put some meat on those bones."

"Mom, stop pestering my girlfriend." Fred said, giving Kati's hand a squeeze. "Oh right. Ron, Ginny! Are you ready to go?"

As she went to go get Ron, who was still talking to Harry and Hermione, Kati finally realized that everything was going to be alright, and, for the first time in her life, she was excited for the future.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Reviews are welcome and if you think I should do the same thing with GoF or maybe OotP, let me know!


End file.
